


Dribble

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anything can happen in the Ministry bathroom with your boyfriend.





	Dribble

"You like that? You like taking my cock in your mouth?" Harry wondered as he stood beside where the stalls started in the bathroom.

Percy bobbed his head, giving off groans as Harry bucked into his throat. "Yes, sir," he tried to get out, slobber coming down his chin. "I love this."

Harry groaned, leaning back against the wall as Percy kept sucking his freed erection. "It's getting all over your suit, Percy. Your nasty fucking mouth can't even keep your drool in check. Just image all my cum doing the same thing."

Groaning, Percy tried to prod at his throbbing crotch, hoping to scoot it so the wet spot couldn't get any bigger. "Harry..." He breathed, imagining Harry ripping off his nice suit, yanking his nipples until he screamed.

"I'll make you cum right here in the bathroom, Percy. You'll be so messy, and I'll leave you like this."

"No, sir, please!" Percy's eyes tried to be as sweet as possible as Harry's cock slid from his mouth, smacking at his lips. "I thought I was being a good boy."

Harry chuckled at that, just how his Percy liked, "I don't think so. I never said that." He nudged Percy's cock with his shoe, clicking his tongue. "Nasty."

Whining softly, Percy tried to get Harry to approve of him. He swallowed Harry to his base, faking his gags to have Harry throb and buck up into his mouth. "Mm..."

"Nasty fucking bitch," Harry gritted out, holding Percy down by his hair, licking his lips. "Fuck yeah."

Harry's words were so filthy that Percy flinched when he almost came to them. No, he could only cum when Harry did.

"Sir," he got out, eyes up to watch Harry staring him down.

"Oh yeah, look at me like that." Harry stroked Percy's tear-streaked face, licking his lips. "Sexy baby, that's what you are."

Percy's eyes rolled back at he accepted cum down his throat. Not that it didn't hurt his jaw to have a cock jammed so deep, but he was thankful Harry's erection even bothered to be near any of his holes.

Out of all the Weasley siblings, he had won the Harry Potter lottery.

Earlier in bed, Percy had been so testy that Harry had told him they wouldn't be doing anything erotic for awhile as punishment.

Lunch break was "awhile" later, Percy figured once his head got back down from the clouds.

When Harry slid from his mouth, Percy let cum dribble from his overfilled mouth, shocked the stream only mixed with something dark over his new pants. 

He hadn't even noticed his own pleasure over Harry's.

"Fuck, Percy, I fucking love you." Harry licked his lips, dragging Percy's messy face to his stomach in a hug Harry didn't bother pulling him up for.

"I... love you, too," Percy heaved in a breath, licked his lips when his head was turned to its side, attempting to hide some of the mess.

Harry stopped panting eventually, looking down at Percy and stroking through his hair, "God, just marry me."

Percy stood up abruptly, blushing wildly and backing away from Harry, "I... Did you just?"

Before Harry could apologize, Percy just slipped into a bathroom stall, cleaning himself and probably feeling disgusted.

Harry started leaving after zipping himself back up, feeling the ring in his pocket to remind him of how stupid he had just been. Trying not to worry about losing his lover.

"Yes," came a quiet voice before Harry could leave. "But you better propose correctly next time, or you're out of my house."

"Of course, Perce." Harry cheered to himself, leaving the bathroom that smelled like mint and Percy's sweet cologne.


End file.
